


Poetry collection

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Time - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some poems I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste of Days Past

It's not easy to recall  
the days when I was small.  
The days of sweet curiosity  
when now, it's bitter morosity.  
A shift of taste in the mouth of time;  
The fade of childhood, so sublime.  
The dull numbing throb of now and today.  
The teeth of life grow yellow and decay  
and rot away.  
I know not the taste  
of days so chaste.  
It has now faded  
and memories evaded.  
My mind  
can't find  
them; I am confined  
to the deeply unpleasant  
now: the present.


	2. Rainbow

I am a rainbow:  
a spectrum of light.  
For my place in the sky  
I have to fight   
But the clouds and the rain  
overshadow my arc,  
now I no longer shine  
above the park.  
I fall from the sky,  
my fight having left.  
A bright future in life  
all trampled in death.  
My light remains  
in oil on the floor.  
I’m now a dead rainbow,  
not bright anymore.


	3. Thursdays

What is it about Thursdays  
that makes me feel so sad?  
I get emotional, annoy my friends  
and that makes me feel bad.

What is it about Thursdays;  
the fourth day of the week,  
that makes me feel anxious, depressed,  
like the world is grey and bleak.

What is it about Thursdays  
that makes me want to die?  
That makes me plod on aimlessly  
with a heavy-lidded eye.

What is it about Thursdays  
that I seem to bloody hate?  
Why is it that Thursday  
feels like my expiration date?


	4. Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem I found from last year lol

I'm not one to complain  
when the sun turns to rain.  
I just ignore  
when the sun shines once more.  
When the sun's rays hit me, they don't make me warm.  
It makes no difference whether rain, snow or storm.  
Inside me it's grey, like it's about to rain;  
a built-up cloud of emotional pain.  
Not that I'd say so, not that I'd speak  
of the stormclouds inside that make me so bleak.  
The dark beast within keeps dragging me down  
so I wear a blank face to cover the frown.  
My inner wind whispers "They don't care  
about you: sad, useless teen with Pot Noodle hair."  
And I have to agree, even if it sounds wrong -  
I now feel so weak, and I used to be strong.  
Sadness turns to depression, then anxiety and soon  
rage, which diminishes then I return to my room.  
Lights off, eyes shut but still I can't sleep.  
I've got nothing to do now, I can't even weep.  
I just lay there, accompanied by the thoughts in my head.  
The clouds once more build up, as does my dread.


	5. Changeable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of a few poems I wrote over the past few days

Changeable skies,  
Snow, cloud, sun and rain.  
Miserable sighs,  
When will I smile again?

Long summer days,  
Cold, dark winter nights.  
Many countless ways  
My inner self fights.

Maelstrom and tempest  
On the vast northern sea  
I am such a big pest  
And everybody hates me.

Snow, frost and ice  
Make the world brilliant white.  
I'll pay the price  
For feeling alright.

The sun starts to glare,  
Flowers bloom on the plain.  
I start to despair,  
When will I smile again?


	6. Twinkle Twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
You know what a bitch you are  
Everybody hates your guts  
Cover your daft self in cuts  
Twinkle, twinkle, tearful eye,  
When will you just fucking die?


	7. Seagull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love seagulls.

Seagull, seagull in the air,  
What can you see from way up there?  
I see people, I see cars,  
I see clouds and I see stars!  
I see much from in the air,  
From just here to way over there.  
It isn't really hard to do,  
Why don't you fly up here too?


	8. Happy-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about masks.

Happy-Face your mask has broke  
Your inner sadness has awoke  
Behind your mask is naught but sin  
Hidden by that great big grin  
Behind your eyes are many tears  
Inside your head are many fears  
Happy-Face your façade has cracked  
Mentally you feel attacked  
Now at you is being hurled  
All the sadness in the world  
Now you just regret your birth  
And your debut on Planet Earth  
You don't want to live and you just want to die  
Happy-Face you start to cry


	9. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I wrote this two years ago so it's shit.

What do i want of this life?  
Something i’ll never get, anyway.  
Love. And wings to soar  
Out of this place.  
I dont want to stay  
And rot.  
Falling off bridges, metal mazes.  
I want to climb atop a mountain  
And stay in nature.  
Live wild  
Like a free animal  
Escaped from a cage  
And let free to roam  
And fend for itself  
With somebody to fend for and care for.  
Just two.  
In the mountains.  
And ride the storm  
To the sea.  
Infinite sea.


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that.

Love is painful,  
Love is sad,  
Love is sick  
But never bad.

If they knew  
How I did feel  
They'd say 'no'  
And turn on their heel.

I lay here  
In dark of night.  
My head aches  
My chest is tight.

Grimacing in pain  
As I fall deeper.  
If I confessed  
I'd look like a creeper.

I'm happy to know them  
Nevertheless.  
I just wish  
I could confess.

Time and distance  
Keeps us apart.  
Time and distance  
Breaks my heart.

Love is selfish,  
Decadent, addicting.  
Love doesn't know  
The pain it's afflicting.


	11. The Burner of Life

Life may seem like a wholesome meal,  
But I assure you, that's not the deal.  
It may seem well-rounded and healthy too  
But it's really not, as I will tell you.

Stood in the kitchen at 11 at night  
Thinking what meal would do me right.  
The burner is ready, the saucepans in place.  
I'll cook a meal with style and grace.

First goes the pan of pre-frozen greens  
Representation of a needed routine.  
This pan is covered and simmering slow.  
Cook too fast and I start to feel low.

The back burner has the cauliflower cheese.  
Romance - not needed but makes me feel pleased.  
Deep fryer's up front, full heat and crackling.  
Adventure out of this routine-bound shackling.

The veg boils over and makes a mess  
The cauliflower cheese isn't bound to impress  
The fryer bursts out in magnificent flame.  
It's all gone wrong - oh what a shame.

The house burnt down, and all is lost  
All my time and spent money tossed.  
I witness the destruction with one long look.  
Hey, I never said I was a very good cook.


End file.
